Help:What goes here
The Da Vinci Wiki is being built as an ecosystem for the kind of free-spirited ideas and visions that pop up in the minds of a very special kind of people. If you are of this kind, this is the place to let your ideas and visions go to. If you have a visionary mind, you know it They come to you in the middle of the night, or first thing you wake up, or while doing all kind of routine tasks like jogging or taking a bath. You know that they are the right solution for some problem, no matter how contrary to conventional wisdom they are. They look beautiful and brilliant and you have no idea where they came from... or where they are going when they suddenly fade away just as spontaneously as they arrived As a child, you naturally discovered that what your visions want from you, is that you will actually do something with them. That every time they come to visit you, you will capture some aspect of them and "drag and drop it" into the real world. And so you started building all kind of things from wood scraps, paper and duct tape or Lego bricks, and your school notebooks started to fill up with all kind of designs and sketches. As you grew up you slowly realized that society expects you to focus, to learn a profession, to have a job title that can be printed on a business card- and yet the visions, they keep coming while you are miles away from being able to do anything with most of them. Welcome! But read this first! If what is written in previous paragraph applies to you then you are probably very happy to discover the Da Vici wiki. As stated above, it is the place for people like yourself, to drag their vision and ideas into the light of reality. However, while sharing your ideas with others can be a wonderful thing, some caution is necessary. Please read this page carefully and make sure you understand what kind of content fits into this wiki and what kind does not. In order to prevent the Da Vinci wiki from becoming a catchall wiki for all kind of stuff that does not fit anywhere else, some definitions and regulations are needed. So what kind of content fits here? The Da Vinci wiki is a home for ideas and visions, but not just any ideas or visions. Not any thought that crosses one's mind will find its place here. The kind of ideas and visions that fit here should withstand these requirements: # They should be deep and insightful-''' Inventions of the kind of a new cell-phone anti-radiation protective coat or a new kind of hola-hoop, are not what this wiki is intended for. We are looking for insightful and truly visionary ideas. In a matter of fact, ideas which are not all about technology, but rather have human or social basis and implications are the most welcomed. # 'They should be a solution to an actual problem-' Not all ideas and visions are like that, but those which fit here are ideas that started because of something you think that need to be solved. You should be able to define and explain what problem are you trying to solve. # 'They should be mature enough to be explainable to others-' Ideas that fit here should be more than just a general principle or notion. You should be able to describe their technical and scientific aspects. # 'They should be reasonably applicable -' Applicability may very, from something you are actually working on, to something that you cannot attend to currently, or that some technical obstacle prevent you (or anyone, for that matter) from making real. You should be able, however, to explain what is needed in order to make your idea become something real in a reasonably near future. In addition to these requirements it should be made clear that your ideas and vision can only be included in the Da Vinci wiki if they are "OK to share" in all aspects. Besides the known intellectual property and other legal issues, it is important that you will understand the implications of sharing your ideas and visions with the world, on you and on the shared content. Read more about this in Da Vinci wiki:Legal and ethical aspects and in . Types of content and contributions Because this wiki is meant to contain content that comes from the creative minds of individuals, it is important to understand, not only what kind of contributions are expected but also, in what way useful contribution should be made. In principle, the creative content in the Da Vinci wiki can be divided into several types: * Personal endeavor - This type of content refers to content that is mostly based on the thoughts of a single person who is the originator and owner of the project. Pages with this kind of content will be probably edited mostly by their originator, while others may help with spell and style proofing, etc. For the purpose of clarity, it is recommended that the originator will write this kind of pages in the first tense, and sign at the top of the bottom of the page. This is allowed in the main name space because it makes sense in the context of this wiki. Still, please use your personal spaces, blogs, etc. for personal content that is not of the personal endeavor type. * Group project - A group project is managed by a defined group of people. Similar to personal endeavors, most contributions will probably come form this group. The group can have a group page in the wiki, describing the group and listing it's members and it's projects. * Community effort - Projects of this kind are open for all. You can read more about projects and how to manage them in . What should not be here Although this wiki has a rather wide scope of content, some areas are definitely off its scope. We would not like to see the DaVinci wiki being used to promote any ideas which may be harmful for people or other living creatures. Especially we would like to point out that in spite of the fact that Leonardo Da Vinci's areas of interest did include weapons and weapon systems, we believe that there are enough of these that already exist or are being developed, so we would not like to see ideas and projects in this area being fostered here. W